I wish the Spirit of Joy
by ImagineMusic
Summary: Yeah this is just the sequel to I wish the boogeyman... I only wrote it because one person asked me for a sequel... So here it is. Hope you like it?


**Just enjoy. **

* * *

Pitch wandered the forests still upset with what happened a thousand years ago.

"Why? Why did Kira have to die?" He asked the moon which only shined brightly as if to say something.

"Why didn't you save her?!" He screamed. The moon still shone brightly. Because Kira was still wandering the forest looking for whoever was crying.

"Hey! You okay up there?" She yelled up to Pitch when she spotted him.

"Oh leave me alone! I'm trying to talk!"

"With Man in the Moon? the only thing he'll do is shine brightly and possibly moon you." Pitch jumped from wherever he was standing and took a glance at the young spirit. She looked as if she were only 14. The same age as Kira.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sky. The spirit of joy and courage."

"Well right now you sure aren't bringing me any joy."

"Maybe because you're buried in a bad memory." Sky/Kira held his wrist and smiled.

"May you be smiled upon and may those who don't believe in you, believe and grow to love you as a friend." Pitch instantly smiled.

"What was that?" He asked almost jumping for joy.

"Something I was taught when I was younger. I watched as many mothers said this to their children. I thought it was pretty cool."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Pitch."

"How do you-"

"I've known you all my life." Was her only reply before flying off after a bracelet appeared and glowed. This girl, she knew something Pitch didn't. And there's something about her that makes him believe that Kira isn't dead..

* * *

North Pole 10 years later

Jack was flaying around the place.

"God I feel old..." He muttered.

"You technically are." Replied the new guardian. That's right. Sky is the new guardian.

"Says you. You're a thousand and ten years old."

"But I never complained. Come on, bro. You're in that teenage body forever. Stop acting like some old man. Even though that's what you are." Sky laughed as Jack chased her around the workshop.

"Stop playing around! It's Christmas Eve! We need you two to help prepare with us!"

"Sorry, North. I can't. I promised Pitch I'd hang out with him today."

"Why are you hanging out with Pitch?"

"I've known him all my life. It's not like I can leave my only friend alone." Was Sky's reply.

"I promised Jackson I'd hang out with him today." That outraged Bunny.

"That's the same excuse you used last year!" He yelled.

"Who are you talking to?" Sky asked.

"Both of you!"

"It's not my fault. I am the guardian of Joy, Courage! I am supposed to keep everyone happy. No matter WHO it is. Whether it's a parent or a child or even our enemy. I'm supposed to keep the children of the world brave." She seethed and flew out of the workshop. Her bracelet was glowing once again.

"Sky! Wait!" Jack called out. She ignored him.

"Stupid kangaroo... He always has a thing against the new guardians... It's getting annoying and if he doesn't stop showing that stupid attitude, I swear I might as well stay with Pitch forever..."

"Sky!" Jack shot ice at her.

"What?!"

"Don't get mad at the rabbit. He's just stressed out."

"I wonder how..." Sky growled.

"Now now... The Guardian of Joy has to be joyful if she is gong to make everyone else happy." Jack teased. That worked in making Sky laugh.

"Fine, you win. Maybe I could help Pitch out. Unless he's busy keeping his nightmares under control."

"You didn't-"

"Oh I did. What kind of friend doesn't play a prank on their friends?"

"You played a prank on everyone?!"

"I, too, can have fun. Like Bunny, he's working on decorations. When he put's them up, they're going to leak out spray paint and it'll make him all pink. Tooth's fairies are helping me out with her prank and North, let's just say he's going to be missing some cookies tonight."

"You're going to be on the naughty list." Sky laughed.

"Okay." Sky flew with Jack to hang out with Jamie's many greats grandson.

"Hey, Jack-o-lantern!" Sky laughed.

"Hey, Sky! Hi Jack!" Jackson laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Snow ball fight!" Yelled a voice from behind. Sky threw a snowball at Jack so hard that he fell in through the window of Jackson's house.

"That's not fair! You snuck up on me!"

"Who cares?" Sky laughed. Pitch was caught in it after being hit by a snowball by Sky.

"Who did that?" He asked.

"I did. Come on, Pitch. Have some fun."

"I already had enough fun when you made my nightmares eat all that sugar."

"That, was hilarious." Sky laughed and a snowball was thrown at her. From Pitch.

"You started it." Pitch said like a child and threw more at her.

"Fine. Let's play. You're on." For once, Pitch was having the greatest time of his life.


End file.
